Naruto and Friends
by MintIceCream
Summary: AU kinda. The adventures of Liviy and her best friend Tina. First story. Three more chapters added.
1. Chapter 1

**please keep in mind that some of it may not be enirly true to how they act. but this is how i wish it was. enjoy!**

**Naruto:** jumping up and down come on people lets get some ramen!! RAMEN! RAMEN!

**Sakura:** sighs and waves her hand in Naruto's direction come on Naruto you just got back you need to rest

**Liviy:** giggles oh come on Sakura-chan lets get some ramen. Watching Naruto jumping up and down Naruto… you need to um quit jumping.

**Tina:** also watching Naruto I agree w/ Olivia. Hey Liviy where is your brother? Now looking at her best friend of 7 years

**Liviy:** looks at Tina which one?

**Naruto:** stops jumping and starts shaking Olivia, his girlfriend yeah which one you have two Sasuke AND Itachi.

**Liviy:** mad at her bf NARUTO!! STOP SHAKING ME!!! He stops and puts his hand around her shoulders still glaring at Naruto

**Tina:** starts to laugh at her friends and teammates I mean Sasuke. I haven't seen him since we got back from the mission last night.

**Liviy:** Sasuke? Hmm he maybe with Kakashi… I need music… takes out her green ipod shuffle

**Sasuke:** somebody called? Standing upside down on a tree branch

**All girls:** waaaa!

**Liviy:** Brother you scared us! Sakura and Tina chime in their yeses

**Naruto:** burst out laughing ha-ha again!

**Liviy:** anger mark and punches Naruto err! Naruto that isn't funny!

**Naruto:** ouch! That hurt! Starts to back away for Liviy you have to admit that was funny… looks at her hopefully

**Liviy:** sigh yes I guess it was funny. Walks up to Naruto (who flinches) and kisses his check gently Lets go for ramen 'Kay? Looks at her older brother Saskue you wanna join?

**Sasuke:** nah I'm not hungry… jumps off tree and walks towards his sister besides looks at a blushing Naruto (for the kiss) you'll probably want to spend time with your boyfriend.

**Tina:** I'll come

**Sakura:** so will I

**Liviy:** they start walking to the restaurant okay who's going to pay? All look at Naruto Naruto?

**Naruto:** hey just because I'm the only guy doesn't mean I have to pay!!

**Sakura:** yes it does. It's common curtsy.

**Tina:** and it's what a gentlemen would do. It's what Sasuke would do…

**Sasuke:** I HEARD THAT!

**All girls:** starts to laugh

**Naruto:** looks in his frog wallet and starts to pout this isn't' fair…

**Sakura:** come on Naruto we're 16 years old act like it. Sighs I'll help pay if you'll like.

**Naruto:** perks up and hugs her thank you Sakura-chan!

**Liviy:** teasingly starts to pout I thought I was your girlfriend…

**Naruto:** gah! Liviy you are!

**Tina:** Naruto…

**Naruto:** what?

**Tina:** she's kidding trying to hold in the giggles

**Naruto:** slaps his forehead Crud!

**The Girls:** hahahaha!

**Liviy:** laughing hysterically I can't believe you fell for that!

**Tina ****& ****Sakura** we can…

**Naruto:** hey!

**Liviy:** finally able to calm down and looks and her bff hey Tina where's your bf, Erik?

**Tina:** thinks I think he's with lady Tsunade.

**Liviy:** why is he with the 5th Hokage? Smirks is he in trouble?

**Tina:** slaps her friend's arm I can't believe you said that!

Meanwhile with Lady Tsunade…

**Kakashi:** sir we completed the mission with out harm…

**Erik:** mumbles besides the usual bickering…

**Tsunade:** Sasuke and Naruto huh?

**Erik:** yeah Sasuke isn't too happy that Naruto is dating his sister…

**Tsunade:** who is Naruto dating?!

**Erik:** Olivia… why?

**Tsunade:** Hmph I never knew he had it in him.

**Erik:** what do you mean by that?

**Tsunade:** well I never thought he could get such a pretty girl, as his girl friend, he tried for Sakura and failed miserably.

**Erik:** oh.

**Kakashi:** shaking his head during this conversation Lady Tsunade?

**Tsunade:** yes Kakashi.

**Kakashi:** can we go now? Tired look in his eyes

**Tsunade:** yes of course go home and sleep well.

**Kakashi**** and ****Erik:** thank you they leave and Erik goes to find his gf and Kakashi goes home to read his pervy book

**Back at the Ramen place…**

**Liviy:** stop it! Stop it beet red

**Tina:** what are we embarrassing you? Fake gasp I'm so sorry! Dripping with sarcasm

**Naruto:** also red …

**Sakura:** teasing Hey Tina did I tell you the hug I saw between Naruto and Liviy?

**Tina:** also teasing Liviy and Naruto no I don't think you did. Tell me.

**Sakura:** well you no how Naruto stayed by Liviy's bed when she was sick?

**Tina:** full attention on Sakura's story Yeah… interest evident in her voice

**Sakura:** Well Naruto fell asleep sometime in the early morning and when Liviy woke up she got up from her bed walked to where Naruto was sleeping in his chair and debated whether or not to wake him. She decided against it and fell asleep with her head on his knee. When he woke up he smiled down at her and started to stoke her hair. That woke her up and she stood and gave him a hug saying thank you for staying up for me. Oh I almost forgot she also stoked his hair before falling asleep again on his knee before he woke up.

**Tina:** oh that's so sweet!

**Naruto**** and ****Liviy** both even redder than before

**Liviy:** um starts to stutter and is still red I have t-to g-go s-s-somewhere. B-bye. Gets up and starts to walk away

**Naruto:** jumps up and shouts Liviy wait up! Chases after his gf Liviy come on!

Sakura and Tina look at each other

**Liviy:** disappeared before Naruto could catch up to her and was starting to cry

**Erik:** finally able to find Tina hey. Hugs Tina and gives her a kiss on the cheek looks around weren't a few others here?

**Tina:** looks down yes Liviy and Naruto were here…

**Erik:** well where are they?

**Sakura:** they left also looking down

**Erik:** why did they leave?

**Tina:** looks at Sakura Sakura and I were teasing them and I guess we hurt their feelings… at least Liviy's because she just up and left… she was stuttering and it looked like she was going to cry. Starts to cry too

**Erik:** wraps Tina in a hug it's ok. You know what Tina looks up why don't you find her and apologize?

**Tina:** gets up your right I'm going to find her. Sakura, will you stay with Eirk?

**Sakura:** ? Umm ok

With Liviy…

**Liviy:** bumps into something oomph! Looks up (still crying)

**Itachi:** Sis what are you doing here?!

**Liviy:** Itachi!! Well I um

**Itachi:** wipes her tears away why are you crying?

**Liviy:** well Tina and Sakura where teasing Naruto and I… and being kinda harsh about it.

**Itachi:** err… I'm going to talk to the-

**Liviy:** grabs the back of his shirt and latches on No!!! You can't do that! Please they were just teasing! Don't hurt them! Please Brother don't!

**Itachi:** look softens Olivia I wasn't going to hurt them only talk to them.

**Liviy:** still latched on but still you can be quite mean. They are my friends.

**Tina:** Liviy! finally found her

**Liviy:** lets go of her brother and spins around Tina-chan!

**Tina:** stops when she sees Itachi Itachi…I uh…Liviy, Sakura and I are sorry for what we did. We didn't know that it would hurt your feelings. whispers we're really sorry…

**Liviy:** walks over to her best friend and hugs her It's ok Tina I forgive you. lifts her hanging left headphone Wanna listen? smiles a watery smile

**Tina:** grabs the headphone and puts it in her ear of course I do!

**Itachi:** rolls his eyes towards them and mutters oh boy they're in sync again.

**Tina**** & ****Liviy** starts to laugh

**Itachi:** laughs also ok girls let's go.

**Tina**** & ****Liviy** singing to High School Musical we're all in this together…

**Itachi:** shakes his head Oh brother…

**The Girls:** start to dance as well sing as they walk … the start of something new…

**Naruto:** sneaks up behind them and scares them not noticing Itachi

**Girls:** screams

**Itachi:** spins around and tackles Naruto

**Naruto:** oomph! Ah Itachi! I uh heh…hi?

**Liviy:** mad NARUTO!!

**Itachi:** also mad why did you scare the girls?!

**Naruto:** I uh was trying to uh sorry

**Liviy:** turns off Ipod and walks to Naruto

**Tina:** aw man that was a good song!

**Liviy:** helps Naruto up after shoving Itachi (gently) off It's ok whispers in his ear maybe we can go on a date later on ok?

**Naruto:** smiles really?

**Liviy:** smiles and nods yes really

**Naruto:** starts to jump up and down (again) woohoo!

**Itachi:** what made him so happy?

**Tina:** I have an idea…

**Liviy:** lets get back to the ramen you guys.

**Naruto:** still jumping happily didn't hear

**Liviy:** giggles Naruto we're leaving without you!

**Naruto:** leaving without me to where? stops jumping

**Liviy:** we're going back to the ramen place.

**Naruto:** ok follows them looking at what the girls are wearing

**(We are wearing a halter bikini top Tina: blue and sparkling Liviy: evergreen and sparkling, the mini skirts ruffle and fan out completely when you spin in circles and match the tops for each person. And the shoes are sandels, with a loop around the anckle and over the top of the feet and match the outfit of course)**

**Naruto:** thinks: Liviy looks so cute in that outfit

**(Liviy weighs as much as Tina [95 pounds and body looks similar to hers except boobs are bigger…much bigger [d cup)**

**Liviy:** shoves Tina jokingly hee you have to watch where your going Tina-chan!

**Tina:** sees Naruto behind Liviy out of the corner of her eye and shoves her into him, jokingly YOU have to watch where you're going!

**Liviy:** lands in his arms oof

**Naruto:** holds on to her you ok Liviy?

**Liviy:** looks at him and blushes N-Naruto… you caught me…?

**Naruto:** puts his cheek on the top of her head of course… I can't let my favorite girl get hurt now can I?

**Liviy:** blush deepens um I g-guess not.

**Tina:** thinking: my plan worked perfectly… Come on you guys lets get going.

**Liviy:** starts to squirm in Naruto's arms o-ok turns so that she is facing Naruto N-Naruto you can let go now…

**Naruto:** completely out in space because he is holding the girl he loves hm? Did you say something? about to kiss her

**Liviy:** Naruto please will you let me go…

**Naruto:** finally realizes what she's been asking, blushes and lets her go s-sorry, Liviy, um lets go…

**Liviy:** still red y-yeah starts to walk towards the restaurant

**Itachi:** keeping a close eye on Naruto for the rest of the way

**Tina:** hey uh Liviy can we listen to your Ipod?

**Liviy:** looks at her friend a little dazed by the previous event huh?

**Tina:** smiles gently your Ipod…can we listen to it together?

**Liviy:** oh! Sorry yes of course. takes it out and turns it on to "I'm Already There"

**Tina**** & ****Liviy** start to sing and dance again oh I'm already there… take a look around…

**Naruto:** thinks_: what have I done now? Itachi won't take his eyes off me, that glare is scaring me…_

**Tina ****& ****Liviy** still singing Take your sweet, sweet time…

**Liviy:** notices Itachi's glare Brother you can stop glaring at him now he didn't do anything wrong. Ok?

**Itachi:** stops glaring and hears Naruto's sigh of relief ok

**Liviy:** gives her brother a hug thank you

**Tina:** Erik! runs to give her bf a hug at the same time yanking the ear bud out of her and her friend's ear ouch!

**Liviy:** rubbing her ear that hurt… sits down by Sakura and pats the other sit beside her Come on Naruto sit here.

**Naruto:** um ok sits down

**Erik:** looks at Itachi Who are you?

**Itachi:** me? I'm Olivia's eldest brother. Why?

**Erik:** Really? Just how old are you?

**Itachi:** I am 21 years old while Sasuke is only 9 months older than the youngest: Olivia.

**Erik:** feels real stupid now Oh… thank you.

**Itachi:** well sis I really must be going now 'kay?

**Liviy:** yeah that's fine. Bye.

Itachi poofs

**Liviy:** hey! I have an idea why don't we go to my place for a sleepover/truth or dare. How bout it?

**Tina:** sounds good to me but who will sleep where?

**Liviy:** oo right, ok Sakura, Tina and I will bunk in my place… while Erik and Naruto will bunk in Naruto's place. Is that ok with you?

**Naruto:** oh yeah that sounds great and the game will be at your place right Liviy?

**Liviy:** that's what I planed. Sakura, Erik do you have any objections?

**Sakura:** nope not me.

**Erik:** I'm all for it.

**Liviy:** ok let's meet at my place in an half an hour.

**All others:** got it.

**Liviy: **Tina will you come with me I'll need some help getting snacks and stuff.

**Tina: **oh yeah I'll come

**Sakura:** Hey I'll come help too ok?

**Liviy:** the more the merrier. All right let's go the girls shoot off for supplies

**Erik:** well is it off to your place then?

**Naruto:** yeah let go…they shoot off to Naruto's place


	2. Chapter 2

30 Minutes later…

**Liviy:** ok who's going first? OH! First is the rules… you have to spin the bottle and whom ever it lands on is the one you ask Truth or dare. Then they spin and ect. Got it?

**Everybody else:** …sure …

**Liviy: **Ok I guess I'll go first…grabs a bottle and spins it, it lands on Tina Ok Tina Truth or dare?

**Tina: **shoot! I guess I'll do dare…

**Liviy:** heh-heh

**Tina:** sweat drop oh why me…

**Liviy: **I dare you to… make out with Erik-kun for a good minute or two…

**Tina:** even more sweat drops why me… not that I don't like you Erik…

**Liviy:** oh and you have to sit in his lap.

**Tina:** WHAT!!? YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!!

**Liviy: **you heard me. Go on…

**Tina: **Fine sits in Erik's lap Sorry…

**Erik:** sweat drop and blushes it's ok whispers just think you can get her back later…

**Tina: **also whispering your right! Heh-heh sweet revenge…

**Liviy: **claps hand with and eager look on her face come on lets see some kissing here!

**Tina: **ok starts to make out with Eirk the two minutes end and she gets out of his lap there! sits back down in betweens Erik and Liviy and glares at her friend your going to pay for that.

**Liviy: **Oh am I? spin the bottle and we'll see… hands her the bottle with a smirk on her face

**Tina:** spins and lands on Sakura phooey… Sakura truth or dare?

**Sakura:** hmm…truth.

**Tina: **Ok do you like Naruto in any way, shape or form?

**Sakura: **shocked No! he is just my friend.

**door bursts open and Liviy's foster sister, Makaela, along with Hinata and tribe leader Haku**

**Makaela (Kayla): **what are you guys doing?

**Hinata:** giggles

**Haku: **… what ARE you guys doing?

**Liviy: **um t or d…

**Tina: **that's not what we're doing, we are embarrassing each other… glares at Liviy who grins

**Sakura:** wanna join?

**Kayla: **sweat drop um I was just going to get my wallet…

**Haku: **Hinata do you?

**Hinata:** looks like fun…

**Tina:** waves as to signal not to

**Liviy: **you don't have to if you don't want to guys.

**Tribe Haku: **we'll have to catch you later… we have shopping to do.

**Liviy: **ok then Kayla be sure to be back before the morning. Unless Hinata invites you to sleepover then come and let me know. Also keep in mind that Tina and Sakura are sleeping over.

**Kayla: **goes ad gives her sis a hug 'kay see you later bye

**they leave, Haku looking at the other boys like " help me"**

**Liviy: **ok who's turn is it?

**Sakura: **mine spins and lands on Erik Erik t or d?

**Erik: **truth

**Sakura:** How long have you liked Tina?

**Erik:** blush 6 or 7 years

**Sakura:** really that long? Cool Erik your turn.

**Erik: **Can we forget the bottle? It's getting kinda annoying.

**Everybody: **that's cool with us.

**Erik: **sweetTina truth or dare?

**Tina:** truth

**Erik: **do you love me?

**Tina:** blush yes I do.

**Erik: **Score!

**Tina: **my turn. Liviy truth or dare?

**Liviy:** Dare me and do your worst!

**Tina: **with pleasure. does evil finger thing and evil look

**Liviy:** uh-oh

**Tina: **you have to sit in Naruto's lap until the game ends.

**Liviy:** mega Sweat drop I have to what?

**Naruto:** sweat drop and blush you uh have to sit in my lap…

**Liviy: **O-ok gets up and sits in his lap facing the middle and is blushing madly

**Naruto: **wraps his arms around her waist I kinda like this…

**Liviy: **still blushingand was trying to shove Naruto's hands off her N-Naruto please let me go…

**Naruto: **Liviy it's your turn.

**Liviy: **Oh you're right. Naruto truth or dare?

**Naruto: **hm… I'll go with truth.

**Liviy: **do you love me? And if you do how long?

**Naruto:** yes I love you and I've loved you since I came back from training with the Pervy Sage.

**door slams open and Jiraya jumps in**

**Jiraya:** sees Naruto and Liviy's position and smilesNaruto! I didn't know you had it in you! walks over and takes Liviy into his arms And with such a lovely lady. Hello milady I'm Jiraya the legendary Sonin and mountain sage. I'm here to serve thee.

**Liviy: **looks at Naruto Naruto! Get him of off me!!! starts to struggle Let go of me!!

**Naruto: **gets angry and jumps at Jiraya Let go of her! She's mine not yours! Now let go of her!

**Jiraya:** still holding on to Liviy with ease your kidding right Naruto. There is no way I'm letting go of such a jewel. holds on even tighter and you heard Liviy grunt in pain glares at Naruto She's mine now you can't have her.

**Liviy: **crying because of the pain and the uncomfort Please let me go. I hate perverts. They scare me. Please let me go.

**Naruto: **LET HER GO!! jumps at Jiraya and starts to wrestle him for Liviy Let her go!

**Liviy: **Brothers, Naruto someone get him off of me! still crying


	3. Chapter 3

_**With Itachi…**_

**Itachi: **something isn't right. Something is going wrong with Liviy. goes to see what's wrong

**Sasuke:** Itachi did you feel that?

**Itachi: **yes was it for our sister?

**Sasuke: **I agree lets go find her. also goes to see what's wrong

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Naruto: **Jiraya let her go.

**Sasuke and Itachi barge in**

**Sasuke:** what are you doing to our sister?!!

**Liviy: **Brothers!

**Jiraya: **nothing just loving on her brings her closer

**Sasuke and Itachi attack Jiraya and Naruto catches Liviy**

**Liviy: **Naruto… latches on to him and won't let go while sobbing

**Naruto: **trying to comfort her shh it's ok I won't let him get you again…glares at the now tied up Jiraya

**Jiraya: **what are you glaring at me for?! I didn't do anything.

**Tina**: oh I don't know maybe it's because you grabbed his girlfriend and wouldn't let her go! seething mad and walks over to Liviy to help Naruto comfort her everybody else follows.

**Itachi:** grabs the ropes that they used to tie Jiraya I'm going to take this lousy excuse for a man to Lady Tsunade. looks at Liviy Liviy I'm glad we go here in time how bout you guys continue your game ok?

**Liviy: **nods ok brother. Still latched on to Naruto

**Naruto: **looks at Itachi and Sasuke don't worry I'll watch her. hugs her and sets Liviy on his lap I'll protect her with my life.

**Sakura: **ok whose turn is it?

**Naruto: **I think it's mine. Liviy?

**Liviy: **hm?

**Naruto: **truth or dare?

**Liviy: **truth.

**Naruto: **do you love me?

**Liviy: **whispers right before she falls asleep I love you… falls asleep

**Naruto: **wow I feel loved… sleep well Liviy

**Sakura: **hee they're so cute together

_**Two hours later… at midnight…**_

_**Everybody is out cold.**_

**Erik:** mrmm… wakes up huh? Tina… looks down at the girl in his arms Heh so cute…falls back to sleep

_**Next morning…**_

**Tina: **wakes up and starts to move around and accidentally wakes Erik good morning sunshine.

**Erik: **good morning. Should we wake the others?

**Tina: **sure why not? shakes Sakura and when she wakes Tina points to Naruto and Liviy

**Sakura: **hee when should we wake them?

**Tina: **how about now?

_**Erik shakes Naruto to wake him**_

**Naruto: **huh? What? Oh Erik… what is it?

**Erik: **it's nothing. Do you wanna wake your girlfriend we have to get to Tsunade.

**Naruto: **yeah. moves Liviy to wake her

**Liviy:** what? jumps up wah! Did I really sleep like that all night?!

**Naruto: **Yes, you did and so did I along with Tina and Erik.

**Liviy: **I can't believe I did that! Although it was really comfy…

**Erik: **chuckles come on guys we have to get to Lady Tsunade.

**Sakura: **ok lets go.


	4. Chapter 4

_**At Lady Tsunade's**_

**Tsunade:** well I've got a mission for you.

**Kakashi: **alright lets here it.

**Tsunade:** there's been a kidnapping…

**Itachi: **Whose been kidnapped?

**Tsunade: **The Kazekage.

**Naruto:** …Gaara…

**Liviy: **what?! Not Gaara.

**Tsunade: **alright here's what going on… I will be sending team Kakashi, Team Itachi and Team Haku.

**Sakura: **why are you sending three teams?

**Tsunade: **Because you may need back up and team Haku is perfect for that.

**Liviy: **Wait that means Kayla is coming… she can't go! She'll get hurt! If I keep coming home form a mission like this with ether a bad poison or a bad injury-

**Tsunade: **She'll be fine, if she's anything like you… she'll be fine.

**Liviy: **err? gives up and hangs her head yes ma'am.

**Tsunade:** good send in Team Haku.

**Kayla: **Hey sis I heard we're going on a mission together.

**Liviy:** sigh you heard right.

**Hinata: **we get to go with Jonin?!

**Haku: **then what am I a horse?!

**Naruto: **yep

**Haku: **grr Naruto you're asking for it.

**Liviy: **looks at Haku's fingernails and see's that they're pink tries to hold in the giggles uh H-Haku what's the fingernails?

_**everybody looks including Tsunade**_

**Haku: **It wasn't my fault!! points to Hinata and Kayla they held me down!!! (18-year-old acting like a 2 year old)

**Liviy: **that's why it's so messy!

**Haku:** crosses his arms hmph

**All girls: **giggles

**All boys: **sweat drop and gloom bars you poor thing

**Hinata**** and ****Kayla** we were bored!

**Naruto: **so you pin down poor Haku and paint his fingernails pink?!

**Kayla: **matter of factly yeah

**Liviy:** I would do it to you if I was bored enough…

**Naruto: **What! You're so mean. pouts

**Liviy: **walks over to Naruto and gives him a big hug Cheer up. Just think I can't do it while we're on a mission can I?

**Naruto:** no you can't hugs her back

**Sasuke:** glares at the pair and growls stop it you two.

**Liviy: **stop what? still holding Naruto

**Sasuke: **waves and angry hand at the pair that! Stop that!

**Liviy: **stubborn no I like him squeezes Naruto

**Sasuke: **well I don't like it! walks over and tries to pull them apart

**Tsunade: **GUYS! ENOUGH! Sasuke I know you don't want to hear this but let her choose her bf ok?

**Sasuke: **humbled yes ma'am

**Tsunade:** good you guys leave for the mission as soon as you're ready.

**All three teams:** yes ma'am! they leave the office

**Liviy:** is everybody ready?

**Everybody:** ready to go!

**Liviy:** great! Lets go!


	5. Chapter 5

_***and hour later they find out where Gaara is and head out***_

**Naruto: ***has gone part fox* Gaara!

**Liviy: ***watching Naruto bounding ahead*have you guys noticed that Naruto is a little different?

**Sakura:** I have. It's kinda scaring me.

**Liviy:** I'm going to talk to him *bounds next to Naruto* Naruto calm down we're almost there.

**Naruto:** *looks at his girlfriend* how can I calm down if one of my good friends is in danger?!

**Liviy:** *sees his eyes and is scared* he's my friend too. Naruto please calm down. You're scaring me.

**Naruto:** *suddenly stops in his tracks* But Gaara is in trouble…

**Liviy:** *stops along side Naruto and hugs him* I know he is… and we're coming to help him out! The sooner we get there the sooner he'll be ok. So lets get going again!

**Naruto:** *calms down a little bit* you're right come on lets go. *leaps off*

**Kakashi:** we're there!

**Naruto:** Gaara…

_***you see Gaara laying on the ground unconscious, while the man that caught him is stands over him and smiling evilly***_

**Unknown:** you must be the twerps that they sent after me… My name is Kanamay. As you can see you're too late. He is not getting up. Why you ask? Well because I ingested all of his chakra. He won't getting up for a while. If he gets up at all… *laughs cruelly*

**Naruto:** give him back!!

**Liviy:** you monster!! Give back Gaara-kun! Now!

**Kanamay:** maybe I will after…*poofs behind Liviy and grabs her*…I take this lovely girl as my own!

**Liviy:** *sweat drop* not again… Makaela get out of here! He'll-

**Kanamay:** *covers her mouth harshly* shut up! *picks her up while holding her mouth* you're coming with me…*ties her up and drops her beside Gaara* now stay there.

**Naruto:** Liviy… not her too!

**Liviy:** mmm-mm (calm down) mmm! (you'll get hurt) *thinking: _**while I'm here I can try to heal Gaara… then slips her hands out of the ropes and begins to heal him***_

**Naruto:** *charges Kanamay* you will give her back!

**Kakashi:** Naruto don't!

**Kanamay:** hmph I'll show you *tries to hit Naruto but Naruto dodges and nails Kanamay in the head*OUCH! Why you… *hits Naruto and sends him flying into the cliff head first knocking him unconscious*

**Liviy:** *somehow able to get the bindings off her mouth* NARUTO!! *looks at Gaara, then thinks: _I'm not even close to being done with Gaara, yet Naruto needs my help too. (crying) what should I do?* _

**Kanamay:** *spins and looks at Liviy* what how did you get those bindings off?! *hits her hard so she lands next to Naruto also unconscious* stop healing him!

**Sasuke ****and ****Itachi:** Liviy!

**Kakashi:** we have to come up with a plan. Any ideas?

**Liviy:** *regains consciousness* mm that hurt. *looks at Naruto and sees that he's bleeding from the head real badly* *whispering* I have to heal him. But *looks at Gaara* Gaara needs to be healed too… I have it! *makes a shadow clone and unties herself. Then one clone goes to Gaara and starts to heal him while the real her heals Naruto* heh multi tasking…

**Kakashi:** ok we'll go with that. And make sure you keep him away from Naruto, Gaara and the Liviys.

_***Kakashi goes to the left while Sakura distracts Kanamay by destroying the ground underneath him by punching it. Then Sasuke and Itachi go to the right and Sasuke uses the Chidori on Kanamay. But only grazes him. Kakashi also uses the Chidori and nails him. The chidori went right though Kanamay's side from left to right. Needless to say it killed him.* **_

**Kakashi:** we did it. *looks at Liviy who is still healing both of them* *sigh* Sakura will you help her…

**Sakura:** of course. *walks over to Gaara and starts to heal him which allows Liviy to disperse of her clone*

**Liviy:** Thank you Sakura. *starting to wear out*

**Tina:** *walks over to Liviy and Naruto and also starts to heal him* here let me help.

**Liviy:** thank you. *sigh* I hope we can help them in time

**Tina:** why do you say that?

**Liviy:** *feels Naruto's fading pulse and starts to cry* because he's dying…

**Tina: **WHAT?! *also feels for his now gone pulse* no…*now she's crying too and stops healing* Liviy… you can stop now…

**Liviy:** *realizes what Tina said but doesn't believe it* NO! HE CAN'T BE! *bawling now* he's not dead! We can save him! Come on Tina keep healing. Please he can't be…

**Tina:** Liviy… *also bawling* I'm so sorry.

**Hinata:** N-Naruto? *crying*

**Sakura,**** and ****Kayla****:** *crying*

**Liviy:** *still healing* Naruto… don't please… you can't…*leans over and kisses he's facethen his lips* please… you can't…

**Gaara:** he can't what?

**Liviy:** *jerks up* Gaara! *then looks at Naruto* no… please…no…

**Gaara:** *gets up and walks over* what's going on? *looks at Naruto's now pale face* no.

**Liviy:** *nods* he's… he's…

**Naruto: **I'm what?

**Liviy:** *gasp* N-Naruto?

**Naruto:** *wipes her tears away weakly* why are you crying?

**Liviy:** b-b-because you were dead. *still crying*

**Naruto:** dead? I'm not dead. Who said I could die? I sure didn't.

**Liviy:** *cries harder and Naruto passes out* Naruto!

**Itachi:** lets go home we'll be able to treat him better there.

**Kakashi:** I agree. *picks up the now unconscious Liviy* Itachi here take your sister *hands her over to Itachi* I'll get Naruto. *picks Naruto up gently* come on lets go.


	6. Chapter 6

_***they get back at about 10 at night. Then go straight to Lady Tsunade's office***_

**Kakashi:** *still holding Naruto* Mission accomplished but…*shows Tsunade both Liviy and Naruto* we had some difficulties.

**Tsunade:** oh my goodness! *jumps out of her chair and goes over to take a look and Naruto and Liviy* what happened?!

_***Kakashi tells her the whole story**__*****_

**Tsunade: **get them to the infirmary right away! Then I'll have a look at them!

**Kakashi**** and ****Itachi****:** yes ma'am.

_***they lay Liviy and Naruto in the same room but different beds***_

**Tsunade:** Sakura stay with me everyone else go to bed we have this.

**Everybody:** yes ma'am. *they head home*

**Tsunade:** ok Sakura; help me check their vitals. *Check vitals* their vitals seem fine. But Liviy's chakra seems dangerously low. They do have fevers. Sakura get cool rags for them please. *She gets them and hands them to Tsunade*

**Sakura:** Lady Tsunade are the going to be ok?

**Tsunade:** they should be if we get this fever down.

**Sakura:** ok.

_***three days later**__*****_

**Liviy:** mm? *Puts her hand on face* what happened? *Jolts awake* Naruto! *Gets up real wobbly and walks over to Naruto who is still asleep. * Naruto… *gently touches his face* Please wake up soon.

**Sakura:** *puts hand on Liviy's shoulder* don't worry all he has is a fever…you and Tina took care of the rest. All his wounds are healed he's probably just tired, like you were.

**Liviy:** *grabs Naruto's hand* yeah I guess you're right *sigh* I'm scared though. I … we almost lost him… *tears welled up in her eyes* I don't want that to happen… I've already lost so much… *wipes tears away and looks at Sakura then smiles* of course you already know that.

_***Liviy's Flashback: she was 4 years old:**_

_**Liviy:**__ mommy I don't wanna go…_

_**Mom (Mrs. Uchiha):**__ it's going to be ok besides it's only for a few years._

_**Liviy:**__ but mommy!_

_**Mom:**__ Liviy, sweetheart, it's only until your 8. 4 years just 4 years._

_**Liviy:**__ but I wanna stay with you, Daddy and brothers._

_**Mom:**__ *sighs and squats so she is eye to eye with her youngest and her only daughter* Liviy__**, **__dear I'll see you when you get back ok?_

_**Liviy:**__ ok mommy *smiles*_

_**Mom:**__ *kisses her daughter's cheek* that's my girl…_

_**4 years later back at the village…**_

_***Liviy is watching her clan get massacred right before her eyes. By what looks like her own brother, Itachi. But she realizes that it isn't it really is Orochimaru and man that was killed in the real life two and a half years ago. She is crying as quietly as she could, then she realizes that the real Itachi is no were to be found and Sasuke believes that Orochimaru is really Itachi. She eventually leaves because it's too much to bear and heads back to her foster family in Connecticut, USA. When she was 12 the head of the family, Mr. Thibs, grew afraid of her for some reason and disowned her after being her adopted father of 4 years. She came back to Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village) and has been living here ever since***_

**Sakura:** Liviy, are you ok? *Her friend is crying at the memory*

**Liviy:** hm? *Wipes away the fresh tears* yeah I'm fine, I'm fine. *her right hand is holding on to Naruto's left hand and her thumb is gently stroking the back of his hand*

**Sakura: **I'm sure you miss them all…

**Liviy:** your right I do but I can't have them back… their gone and never coming back *starts to tear up again* *sigh*I just have to- *Naruto started moving HIS thumb on the back of her hand* Naruto?

**Naruto:** *opens his eyes* yes? *sits up*

**Liviy:** Naruto! *gives him a hug* oh Naruto! *cries with joy* your ok!

**Naruto:** *hugs her back* yes I'm ready for the next mission…seems your ok as well.

**Liviy:** *lets him go* well my chakra is still low…but otherwise I'm ok.

**Naruto:** *tries to get up but Liviy stops him he gives a look that says what are you doing*

**Liviy:** *smiles* Naruto your not strong enough to get up yet.

**Naruto:** *lies back* fine you win

**Liviy:** good.

**Sakura:** *lays a cold rag on his still worm forehead* now you still have a fear so you have to lay still and rest until Tsunade, Liviy or I say so. Got it? *stern glare*

**Naruto:** *pouting* yes I got it. That rag is really cold.

**Sakura:** it's there to help with the fever it's supposed to be cold.

**Naruto:** I knew that…

**Liviy:** sure you did.

**Naruto:** hey! *sits up abruptly then grunts and falls back*

**Liviy:** hey, hey don't get too excited. You will still be a little sore. *looks down* I couldn't change that… sorry.

_***Sakura could see that they needed a moment so she left besides she needed to tell Lady Tsunade that Naruto was up and well***_

**Naruto:** *sits up and lefts her chin so she's looking at him* don't be.

**Liviy:** *shocked confused look*

**Naruto:** *smiles gently as he stands the rag falling to the floor* you saved my life. In more ways than you think. First you healed all of my physical wounds AND when I "died" your kiss brought me back. Your love is what brought me back. *his face is really close to Liviy's and wraps his arms around her waist* and I want to return that love and sacrifice you have given me.

**Liviy:** how did I show sacrifice? *knowing the answer but asked anyway*

**Naruto:** how? *still close to her close enough to kiss her* you sacrificed your life in order to save me you used up most of your chakra to heal my wounds and keep my heart beating. That's how you "sacrificed" you were willing to give your life in order to save mine. And that is why I have also fallen in love with you. I want to be there to protect you, to hold you, tease you, comfort you…

**Liviy:** me too. *wraps arms around his neck* Naruto I love you too. *They kiss*

**Kayla:** *enters to see them kissing* WHOA! That's gross! *starts waving her hands in front of her face* that's so gross!

**Liviy**** and ****Naruto****:** *stop kissing as soon as Kayla spoke and turn beat red*

**Liviy:** *runs to her sister and tries to shut her up* please Naruto's not even supposed to be out of bed.

**Kayla:** *points to the wavering Naruto* your boyfriend doesn't look too good…

**Liviy:** *spins around to see Naruto about to fall* Naruto! *rushes to his aide and catches him just in time (sort of) because of her weakened state and he greater weight the fall to the floor Naruto lands on top of Liviy* oof, Kayla little help. *Kayla helps her get Naruto back on the bed* Thank you.

**Naruto:** *barley conscious* s-sorry, the fever took hold.

**Liviy:** *pulls the covers over him then puts the now warm rag on his head* shh, don't talk sleep and it's fine.

**Naruto:** but I-

**Liviy:** *puts first and middle fingers on his lips* I said no talking… you need to sleep or that fever will never leave you alone. Got it?

**Naruto:** *sighs and nods his head*

**Liviy:** good *kisses his warm forehead, picks up the rag* I'm going to get this cold for you. *leaves*

**Kayla:** *glares at Naruto* you better be nice to my sister…or else.

**Naruto:** *just looks at her with a tired look* don't you worry I'll guard her with my life. You can count on that!

**Liviy:** *comes back with the rag and sees Kayla glaring at Naruto and sweat drops* is everything ok?

**Kayla:** yeah I just asked him to do something.

**Naruto:** *mumbles* more like threaten…

**Liviy:** hey come on you guys *walks to Naruto and puts the rag on his forehead* there you should feel better now or at least soon.

**Naruto:** t-thanks. *begins to doze off* thank…you Liv- *falls asleep*

**Liviy:** hee so cute, good night. Come on Kayla. *scoots Makaela out of the door and turns off the lights*

**Kayla:** oh that reminds me *turns to her sister* Lady Tsunade told me to tell you to stay in bed as well…

**Liviy:** why?

**Kayla:** She said she wouldn't want you collapsing. Or something like that.

**Liviy:** *sigh* fine you know where I'll be. *Goes back into the room and lies in the bed nest to Naruto's and soon falls asleep*


	7. Chapter 7

**Kayla:** *goes back to Lady Tsunade* Lady Tsunade… they're both asleep. *Grossed out face* and I saw the grossest thing ever!

**Tsunade:** *confused look* what did you see?

**Kayla:** *sticks tongue out* I saw Naruto KISSING my sister!!!

**Tsunade:** *laughs at Kayla's funny face* really?

**Sasuke:** what did you see? *Just walked in*

**Kayla:** *sees Sasuke* um…maybe I shouldn't tell you…

**Sasuke:** why?

**Kayla:** *starts to fiddle with her hands* well if I did you'd kill Naruto and well Liviy won't be too happy about that…

**Sasuke:** *looks at her* Come on tell me.

**Kayla:** *looks at Tsunade for help and Tsunade nods* *sighs and looks at her feet* promise not to kill anybody? *Looks at him with anxious eyes*

**Sasuke:** *nods*

**Kayla:** ok… I saw Naruto and Liviy kissing…

**Sasuke:** *boiling mad* YOU SAW WHAT?!!

**Tsunade:** now, now Sasuke. Chill out they like each other …*mumbles*… apparently a lot. *talking in normal volume now* now please just let them be. *questioning look* I thought you and Naruto were best friends, is that true *Sasuke sighs and nods his head* that's what I thought. So you should be happy that they're together, not angry.

**Sasuke:** I'm just not used to the idea of them dating… I guess that I'm just jealous…or something like it.

**Kayla:** I'm jealous too because I know that now she won't spend as much time with me as she used to. Is that what's going on with you too, Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** yeah, but I just want to protect her from any heartbreak… *gets angry again* if Naruto does anything to break that precious heart then he's dead!

**Tsunade:** *snicker* hey *they look up at her* you guys just relax he won't do that… *her face gets sad* … trust me. Go back to your duties. Let those two love birds alone got it? *stern look they both nod* good. *they both leave* heh I knew Naruto and Liviy would get together. Sizzune.

**Sizzune:** yes ma'am?

**Tsunade:** be sure you keep an eye on how Naruto and Liviy heal please. Oh and also keep and eye on Sasuke and Kayla.

**Sizzune:** um yes ma'am but shouldn't you have somebody else do that?

**Tsunade:** oops of course assign someone to do that. But YOU watch Naruto and Liviy when you're not in here with me.

**Sizzune:** yes ma'am. *goes to keep an eye on Liviy and Naruto, sighs* what am I to do?

**Naruto:** *mumbling* no…Liviy *rolls over* don't…touch her! *rolls over again* no stop it leave her alone!

**Sizzune:** *shakes him* Naruto stop it's a dream! Naruto!

**Naruto:** *calms down still mumbling* I don't wanna tap dance with the toads…

**Sizzune:** what? Sheesh I thought I had weird dreams…

**Naruto:** *mumbling* no toads, no toads… I don't wanna… tap dance… toads…

**Sizzune:** I don't wanna know…*touches his forehead* he still has a fever… I wonder if Liviy does too… *walks over to her and feels her forehead* yeah it's still warm. Let me get a couple of cold rags… *goes to get them then comes back and puts it on Liviy and Naruto, sigh* how long are these fevers going to plague them like this?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Three days later (again heh)…**_

_**Naruto and Liviy have completely recovered (yay!!) and were celebrating with Tina, Hinata, Haku, Sasuke, Itachi, Kayla, Sakura, Kakashi, and Erik at the ramen place. Naruto was at the far right, followed by Liviy, Tina, Erik, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, Kayla, and poor Haku was last…**_

**Liviy:** *smirks at Tina* I didn't think you and Erik could keep out of trouble while Naruto and I were gone…

**Tina:** *shocked face* what?!

**Liviy**** and ****Naruto****:** *laughing historically*

**Liviy:** you heard me… *still laughing*

**Tina:** *swat her friends arm so hard that she falls off her sit and lands on her back on the ground* ha! Take that!

**Liviy:** oof!

**Naruto:** Liviy?! Are you ok?!

**Liviy:** hang on *sits up and yanks on Tina's skirt until she falls next to her* now I'm ok!

**Tina:** *laughs* yeah you're ok. *Gets up then helps Liviy up* that was fun… heh lets get back to… *looks at the others who have very amused faces on (except Itachi and Sasuke)* the celebration thing-a-ma-gig-thingy

**Liviy:** Is that the official term? *Smiling*

**Tina:** *also smiling* yes in fact it is.

**Liviy:** that is what I thought. *Sits back down next to Naruto and Tina who also sat down* Ipod?

**Tina:** *shout* yes!! *Grabs the other head phone*

**Tina ****and ****Liviy:** *singing to the Ipod again* …front to the back, side to side…

**Naruto:** are you guys going to start dancing too? *Grinning*

**Liviy:** *already starting to squiggle* yes most likely *looks at him* why?

**Naruto:** *leans over and whispers so only Liviy can here* well I was wondering if I could take you up on the offer you told me about a week ago… would that be ok?

**Liviy:** hee, of course that would be ok. *Looks around* maybe after this though, ok?

**Naruto:** *flabbergasted that she said yes* y-yeah t-that's great.

**Liviy:** hee, flabbergasted are we? You're so cute. *Turns a little red* so cute…

**Naruto:** you really think so? *Hopeful look*

**Liviy:** yes really.

**Tina:** *leans over* what are you guys talking about?

**Liviy:** *turns around* uh nothing.

**Tina:** really that doesn't sound like nothing…can we make it a double date?

**Liviy:** *looks at Naruto with pleading eyes* can we?

**Naruto:** I don't' see why not.

**Tina**** and ****Liviy****:** *give each other double high fives* yay!

**Kayla:** what are you to "yaying" about?

**Liviy:** nothing just older teenage girl stuff.

**Kayla:** but I am a teenage girl.

**Liviy:** older teenage girl.

**Kayla:** wah. *Starts to pout*

**Liviy:** don't worry you'll be able to talk about this sooner or later.

**Kayla:** your just saying that.

**Liviy:** no I'm not I'm being serious.

**Tina:** *changing the subject* are Haku's fingernails still pink.

**Haku:** … *turning red*

**Tina:** they are, aren't they!!?

**Haku:** …maybe…maybe not. *still red and getting redder by the minute*

**Naruto:** *gets up and walks over to Haku, everyone but Liviy's brothers were watching intently*

**Haku:** *concerned look and sweat drop* w-what are y-you doing Naruto? *hiding his hands*

**Naruto:** *tackles Haku to the ground and grabs his hands to see if he did or not. He did..* you do! Your fingers are still pink!! *Naruto gets off of him and puts his hands to his head* GAH! you're even girlier than any of the girls here!! *looks around and sees all of the girls glaring at him* heh that was a dis to him not to you… *puts his hands up in a blocking position when they walked closer* please don't hurt me… *picks up Haku to use him as a guard*

**Haku:** hey just because my fingernails are pink doesn't mean you can use me as a bodyguard!!!!

**Liviy:** Naruto you're such a coward!

**Naruto:** *sigh* you're right *lets Haku go and steps in front of him* here do what you want.

**Liviy:** *no longer angry along with all the other girls* that's my boy *kisses his cheek*

**Kakashi:** did I just see what I thought I saw?

**Itachi:** her kiss him? Yeah you saw it.

**Kakashi:** oo nice catch Naruto… *sly look*

**Liviy:** *turns around and slaps him tears in eyes* I AM NOT A FISH TO BE CAUGHT I AM A HUMAN BEING!! TREAT ME LIKE IT! *storms off*

**Kakashi:** *rubbing his smarting cheek* ouch, physical and emotional…I didn't mean to hurt her…

**Tina:** but you did…*tears in eyes* and you know what that hurts other girls too… she's right we are not animals or prices to be won or caught we are people too treat us with respect. *follows Liviy*

**Kakashi:** *still rubbing his cheek* double ouch.

**Naruto:** come on Erik lets go get our girlfriends. *runs after them*

**Kakashi:** *mutters to himself* you've done it now Kakashi…

_***the guys soon caught up to the crying women***_

**Eirk:** *wraps Tina in a hug* you ok?

**Tina:** *sniffle* yeah *sniff* I'm ok.

**Liviy:** *runs to her bf and embraces him while sobbing into his chest* Naruto…

**Naruto:** *hugs her* shh…it's ok.

**Liviy:** *looks up* Naruto do you think of me that why? As a "prize" to be won?

**Naruto:** *hugs her closer and puts her head back on his chest and leans his cheek on the top of her head* no I would even think of thinking of you like that. No way no how. Kakashi-sensei isn't in his right head right now don't listen to him.

**Liviy:** *sniff* ok.

**Naruto:** you know since we're alone we can take that double date now…what do you guys say hopefully that'll cheer you girls up.

**Liviy:** *looks at him* yeah that's sounds good to me. *Looks at her BFF* Tina what about you?

**Tina:** *still clinging to Erik* yes that's fine. Erik?

**Erik:** *nods* that's great where should we go?

**Naruto:** Liviy, do you have any ideas?

**Liviy:** uh… wing it?

**Naruto:** *teasing* what place is that? I've never heard of it before.

**Liviy:** *swats his chest gently* you know what I mean silly.

**Erik**** and ****Tina****:** *snicker*

**Tina:** I like that idea. Lets wing it.

**Liviy:** I've got it! *Lets Naruto go (who pouts) and turns to her friends* there's this place where, they hold proms every night. We could go there but he guys will have to put on suits… *looks at Naruto's shocked face*

**Naruto:** you want me to wear what?!

**Liviy:** a suit. *Begging look* please…for me? *Puppy eyes*

**Naruto:** *couldn't resist* fine just stop the eyes!! *Covers his eyes*

**Liviy:** *jumps and gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek* Thank you! Come on lets get ready!


End file.
